Tomorrow
by SilverWolfAnimagus17
Summary: R/Hr Song fic "Tomorrow" by Chris Young Post-Hogwarts


Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.

A/N: This is my first FanFic…Please go easy! I heard this song on the radio and thought it would make a good story. This song is Tomorrow by Chris Young.

Tomorrow

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here  
>I'm gonna let you go and walk away<br>Like every day I said I would  
>and tomorrow, I'm gonna listen<br>To that voice of reason inside my head  
>Telling me that we're no good<em>

Ron sat in a rickety old chair with his head in his hands. Beside him was an empty glass and an empty bottle of fire whiskey, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get her out of his head. Everything he thought about was her. All he saw in his mind was her. It was like a never-ending cycle of memories about her. Even though it has been weeks sense the fight and his moving out, he still couldn't let her go. Every time he thought about her, his heart ached to be with her but at the same time, he knew that he couldn't. They just caused each other too much heart ache.

He got up with an exasperated groan and started to pace across the room, running his freckled hands through his fire red hair. His fingers were tangled in his red locks and his heart was beating wildly. He couldn't take it anymore. '_Just one last time,' _he thought_._ Ron sighed with irritation and grabbed his wand on the table, where it sat next to his empty glass, and disapparated with a sharp CRACK!

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time  
>Rock you strong in these arms of mine<br>Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow  
>We're like fire and gasoline<br>I'm no good for you  
>You're no good for me<br>We only bring each other tears and sorrow  
>But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow<em>

Ron appeared in front of his old apartment (in muggle London) in the matter of seconds and stood there trying to catch his breath that he had lost during his quick apparation. After regaining his breath, he pressed the apartment's door bell. His heart seemed to stop while he stood there while he waited, but it started beating again when he heard her light footsteps.

Ron stood stiffly as she opened the door, revealing bushy brown hair and sad, chocolate eyes. Once she saw him, her brown eyes lit up with an angry flame, but it was soon extinguished by sadness.

"Ron," she said with a slightly surprised yet tired tone, "What are yo-!"

Before she could finish, Ron walked forward bravely and grabbed her face a little too roughly and kissed her passionately on the lips. She started to respond to the kiss before she made a muffled sound of protest and pushed him away weakly.

"Ron! We can't! Don't make this any harder on us," she finished the statement in a near whisper that made Ron strain his ears.

"Please Hermione! Just one last time. I need this and I know you do to."

_Tomorrow I'll be stronger  
><em>_I'm not gonna break down and call you up  
>When my heart cries out for you<br>And tomorrow, you won't believe it,  
>But when I pass your house,<br>I won't stop no matter how bad I want to._

"This is the last time, Hermione. I promise."

Hermione sighed and nodded with tears starting to well up in her eyes and stood on her toes to kiss him. He responded and wrapped his strong arms around her small, fragile frame. Their kisses became more frantic as Ron lead her to their (her) bedroom, like he did so many times before.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time  
>Rock you strong in these arms of mine<br>Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow  
>We're like fire and gasoline<br>I'm no good for you  
>You're no good for me<br>We only bring each other tears and sorrow  
>But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow<em>

They fell into bed almost completely naked, having lost their clothes along the way. They peeled off the rest of their clothes impatiently while they stayed connected together by their lips, both pairs of hands gliding over soft, warm skin. Memories raced through both of their minds, about the many years and fights at Hogwarts, the war, both of them moving in together, and the fight that had caused all of this pain. They could never be together like they had thought before, but they cherished this moment together, being one soul for a short period of time.

_Baby when we're good, you know we're great  
>but there's too much bad for us to think<br>that there's anything worth trying to save _

They both lay next to each other, Ron's arm wrapped around Hermione's flat stomach as they lay on their sides. Their breathing had calmed down, but not that much to indicate that either of them was sleeping.

"That was the last time. You know that don't you?" asked Hermione. Her voice had a sad and depressing tone to it as her words hit the air surrounding them.

"I know. Just don't think about that know."

Hermione turned over to face him, their faces inches from each other. Hermione's brown eyes looked deeply into Ron's bright blue eyes and she forced a small smile on her face, which he returned. "I'll always love you Ron. I hope you know that."

"I know Hermione. I'll always love you too, but we have to do this. As much as I don't want to, we no good for each other."

Hermione sighed and snuggled close to his bare chest, relinquishing the warmth he gave off. "I know. It's just hard." She finished the sentence of in a choked whisper and she turned the other way so he wouldn't see the tears that we now falling slowly down her face. "Night Ron," She said quietly.

"Night Hermione," Ron whispered.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time  
>Rock you strong in these arms of mine<br>Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow  
>We're like fire and gasoline<br>I'm no good for you  
>You're no good for me<br>We only bring each other tears and sorrow  
>But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow<em>

She watched as he walked out of the front door that morning and waited until she heard the sharp CRACK before letting the tears flow heavily. She had to let him go. They weren't meant for each other, she knew that for sure. She roughly wiped her tears away, thinking of all of the times he had made her cry ever since she had met him. After a few minutes, she sniffed and dried her eyes on the tee-shirt she had randomly thrown on. She would let go of him eventually. It would just take a little time._  
><em>

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here.  
>I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would.<em>


End file.
